The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, commonly referred to as Cineraria, botanically known as Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri, and referred to by the name ‘Sunsenebulbai’.
The new Senecio is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yamanashi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Senecios with attractive ray and disc coloration.
The new Senecio originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 1995, in Yamanashi, Japan, of the Senecio cruentus cultivar Jupiter Blue-white, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed seedling selection of Senecio heritieri, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yamanashi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio by terminal vegetative cuttings in Yamanashi, Japan since March, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.